Dude thats my
by Baffled
Summary: Spring Break is gonna be awesome! No school, no parents, no siblings. Everything starts off smoother than peanut butter, but with each day it gets a little nuttier.
1. ProlougeDude Its Spring Break!

**_Prolouge_**

"Billy, put that _down_!" Spencer hissed hoping that no one noticed he was speaking to air.

Class was going even slower than usual and the Great Billy Joe Cobra was quietly entertaining himself by throwing objects at the clueless students, but enough is enough.

"What oh this? _Bromas-terrrr, _I was just prating aim with this stink bomb..." Billy acted innocent as could be while hiding said balloon full of filth.

"Mmhm, and I guess Mallory was a 'pretend' target. You know I-"

Unexpectedly, the last bell ringed, which started the long-awaited Spring Break. Everyone was gone in a flash, except Spencer and Billy. "Great I missed my chance to tell Mallory to have a safe trip to Japan!" Spencer shove his work into his bag.

"Um, the trip you wont even know about if I didn't snoop for you!" Billy pouted, than flash an award-winning grin.

"Duuuuude, so what plans do we have this?"Billy floated happily out the entrance ahead of Beverly Heights High School, Shanila approached the two calmly.

"Sorry, Spencer. We cant film anything this week with Rajeev sick the flu and me visiting our Grandma." Shanila shuddered,"My cheeks still hurt from the LAST time."

"Thats A-OK Shanny, me and Spencer will find something else to do; like surfing, cruising town, or hitting the hots spots..." Billy went on.

"Um...yeah I`m a bit in a writer block anyway." Spencer shifted his feet looking down,"But have fun at your Grandma`s!"

"Thanks!" Shanlia waved as she headed toward her mom`s car.

Spencer waved back sadly.

Billy grabbed his shoulder," Come oooooon bro, we gonna have soo much fun,"He beamed." You`ll _never_ want it to end."


	2. Batter Up

"Yes, ah huh, okay mom! Yes, I have enough underwear...tell Jessi to stop laughing! Yeah, alright Love you too." Spencer slammed the phone down and proceeded to dance around his junky room."Noooo parents! No annoying siblings. Operation Home Alone is a go!" Spencer glanced up, no Billy dancing beside him. "Ummm Bil-leh, hello where you go, Bro?"

"Billy!" He called while walking down the staircase to the kitchen." You missed my sick moves."

Spencer walked in on Billy frantically searching in the pantry. "Yeah Spence sorry im missed it, it's always a joy to see." Billy tossed cans and bottles on the floor. "Oh come on, I heard your mom talking about it earlier, where could it gon- there!" Billy pull out a box of vanilla cake mix.

"Cake? Its only eight ,Billy..." Spencer laughed, "plus, I doubt you ever made a cake before."

Billy poured milk into a bowl"I made cake hundreds of times and whooooo is exactly gonna get on to us for eating it?" Spencer nodded,"Right! We`re in charge now. Just you and I, whoa bro youre stirring to hard!" Spencer stepped away from the reckless ghost. Cake batter slpatter his t-shirt and nervously chuckled." Sorry Spenc, let me get that for you." In one quick move Billy tucking off Spencer's shirt. "Ahh! Ohh umm thanks...bro..." Spencer shuttered.

"No problem at all, Bro! Hey you got something riiiiight here."

Spencer's eyes were closed, ut he still felt a wet sensation on his left cheek and stood perfectly still as it went down his neck. One hand grabbed Spencer hip and the other squeezed his crouch, hard. they belong to Billy Joe Cobra himself but he just couldnt belive it. "I thought about alot." Billy spoke, breathless. "I know you sorta have to." His voice was serious. Spencer wanted to object but his head was spinning too fast. He did think about it, but never noticed he did.

Billy looked guilty,"Even if you did I went to fast and didnt gave you a chance too say if you wanted keep going." Something inside Spencer just snapped, "Then you should have said something Billy! Ugh your such an idiot!" Spencer shouted at the ex-rockstar and ran up to his room slamming his door in a fit.

'What the Hell!' He thought, covering his face. 'This can not be happening.'

He laid in his bed for hours wondering if Billy would come and talk to him, soon he fell asleep with the covers tangled around him.


End file.
